


Weird Apology

by AutumnPines



Category: Megamind - Fandom
Genre: Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnPines/pseuds/AutumnPines
Summary: Bernard just got home after the worst day of his life. It is not helped when his kidnapper and Roxanne Ritchi suddenly appear at his doorstep.A small drabble that I wrote.





	Weird Apology

Bernard stared at the countless amount of letters and papers sitting on his table. Most of the letters were unopened, and the ones that were did not have great things to say. Somehow, over the course of the 63 days that he had been in a cosplayer's pocket, he had been fired from his job, got behind on his bills, and he might lose his apartment space.

Because, of course this had to happen.

Bernard heaved out a sigh and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Feeling a little dizzy, he then dragged a chair out and sat himself. Even thought it's been over an hour since he managed to get out of that horrible washing machine, he still couldn't shake the sensation that he was spinning around.

It probably didn't help that he was wearing the same clothes. That were uncomfortably damp. Whatever, he could change later. He had more important matters to attend to, anyways.

Bernard had just started to begrudgingly open another letter when a incessant ringing sound erupted from where his door was. 

"HELLO BERNARD! OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY!"

A moment of silence.

"PLUASE!"

...What, was he was under arrest for something, too?

As Bernard grumpily approached the door while it was continuously ringing, he could hear a female voice talking on the other side.

"It isn't plause, Megamind. It's 'please'. And I think you can stop ringing the door bell now."

Mercifully, the ringing stopped. Then the previously shouting voice spoke.

"Eh, close enough. Do you think he heard me? He has not opened the door yet."

"It's only been ten seconds. Ha, honestly I wouldn't be surprised if he's calling the cops right now from the way you screamed at him."

"I wasn't screaming! I was simply announcing the fact that he should open the door! Remind me why I have to do this again?"

"Because it's polite and you need to build actual good relations with the citizens of this city."

"I am! You are a citizen, arn't you?"

It was at this point that Bernard was convinced that he was tired of listening to the voices (and that he wasn't going to be killed by some crazy person), so he opened the door. And was (un)greeted by the sight of a familiar brown-haired woman and a blue skinned-man with a ghastly big head.

In other words, Roxanne Ritchie and the cosplayer who kidnapped him.

Great. Bernard knew he should have put one of those 'Do Not Disturb' signs.

"Oh, hi Bernard!" Roxanne grinned as she unsubtly pushed the cosplayer forward. "We are so sorry to bother you like this, and I promise you don't have anything to worry about with Megamind right here. He just wanted to say something to you."

At that she shot the blue man an expectant look, who rolled his eyes before getting out a notecard from his belt. "Ollo-Wait- _hello,_ Bernard." The man read off from the card, missing Roxanne's slight exasperated stare. 

"I have been told that I need to apologize to you for dehydrating you in a _rightful_ moment of panic and sticking you in my pocket for an apparently long time. I also need to ask you to please not sue me and that I hope we can move past this and ultimately forget it. If not then I have brought the Forget-Me stick." The man then eagerly held up a black bat with a white skull on it.

Bernard immediately took a step back. Never-mind, he was getting killed by some crazy person.

"Woah!" Roxanne snatched the bat and hid it behind her back. "Sorry, sorry. He was just joking." She kicked his leg.

"...Yes, I was just joking." The man blinked at her before glancing back at the card. "Oh, and I brought you this." For the third time he reached back into his suit and whipped out a read, heart-shaped box. "A box of delightful chocolates!"

Bernard read the top of the box. 'Forgive Me, Valentine.'

He could feel his eyebrows raise.

What.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Roxanne leaning over to read it, too. And then she groaned. "Valentine? Really?"

"Oh, come on!" The man drew himself up defensively. "You loved it when I gave you some of these!"

"Yes, but-!" Roxanne shook her head. "Okay, we'll-we'll talk about this later. Bernard, I am very sorry for all of this, and Megamind definitely is, too. He just..hasn't had all that much experience apologizing to people yet, as you could imagine."

It took a few awkward seconds to respond. "Uh-huh. Is that all?"

"Oh, uh. Yes! Yep, it is!" Roxanne gently shoved the man to the right, a silent gesture to start leaving. "Thank you for not getting upset about this and uh, have a goodnight!" 

"Sure." Bernard finally closed the door, somewhat wondering about why they had to bother him. Almost like it was summoned by his thoughts, the doorbell rang again. 

With a half-groan half-sigh, he tugged it open. "Wha-"

The cosplayer shoved the box of chocolates into his stomach, giving Bernard barely enough time to grab it before the other man released it. "Here, you forgot to grab it earlier."

And without another word, the cosplayer turned around and waltzed down the hallway.

Bernard again closed the door after watching him go quizzically. He briefly considered throwing the chocolates into the trash, but with a shrug, he brought them over to the table. 

He deserved to at least have one good thing after the bad mess he'd been forced through.

(The cosplayer's outfit was still awful.)

**Author's Note:**

> Bernard was kinda hard to write here, so I hope he's alright. Thanks for reading!


End file.
